


Snowing and Blowing up Bushels of Fun

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Snowball Fight
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: La mattina della vigilia di Natale Konoha si sveglia coperta di neve: è la situazione ideale per una battaglia a palle di neve.
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Kudos: 2





	Snowing and Blowing up Bushels of Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Snowing and Blowing up Bushels of Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160744) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Giovedì 24 Dicembre 1680  
> TITOLO: Jingle Bell Rock - Randy Travis

La neve era arrivata presto, quell’anno, e come ogni volta che ciò capitava il clima di Konoha poi aveva fatto in modo che si sciogliesse tutta nel giro di un paio di giorni. Una nuova ondata di caldo era tornata a metà novembre ed era perdurata per quasi un mese facendo preoccupare tremendamente gli erboristi. Il freddo era poi tornato all’improvviso, come uno schiaffo in piena faccia, causando una terribile epidemia d’influenza.

La mattina della Vigilia di Natale il Villaggio si svegliò immerso in una nevicata meravigliosa, i tetti già bianchi, grossi fiocchi che continuavano a scendere ininterrotti creando un paesaggio da fiaba. E mentre gli adulti erano costretti a faticare per liberare le strade e i tetti, i bambini si divertivano un mondo a scivolare e costruire fortini per le battaglie.

Sakura uscì dall’ospedale quel mattino dopo un giorno ed una notte di lavoro (l’influenza, che aveva fortunatamente risparmiato lei, aveva sfortunatamente mietuto molte vittime tra i suoi colleghi obbligandola a fare doppi turni per non lasciar scoperti i pazienti); con lei c’era Naruto che era rimasto due giorni in ospedale per sistemare la protesi che recentemente gli aveva dato qualche problema nei combattimenti. Era strabiliante il risultato ottenuto utilizzando le cellule di Hashirama-sama, e tuttavia rimanevano ancora diversi dettagli da sistemare per rendere l’arto prostetico funzionale quanto quello che Naruto aveva perso. Come Tsunade-sama e Shizune, anche Sakura era al contempo ottimista e sfiduciata. Certo, si trattava di un campo medico inesplorato, ma tutte e tre si erano aspettate di trovare la soluzione definitiva dopo un anno di lavoro. Era frustrante e a volte sorgeva in loro il desiderio di abbandonare il progetto. Poi ricordavano non solo per chi stavano lavorando in quel momento, ma anche i grande benefici che gli shinobi avrebbero tratto dal loro successo e si rimettevano al lavoro in laboratorio.

«Sakura-chan! Hai visto? Ha nevicato!» esclamò Naruto, eccitato, iniziando a correre e saltellare nello strato bianco che si era formato nel cortile all’esterno dell’ospedale.

Sakura sorrise.

«Sono rimasta a guardare per tutta la notte».

Ed era vero. Nessun paziente si era svegliato, quella notte, e così Sakura aveva potuto passare l’intero turno alla finestra, una tazza di tè bollente in mano, un romanzo sulle gambe. Ad un certo punto, quando aveva capito che sarebbe stata una notte tranquilla, aveva persino preso una coperta ed una poltrona dalla stanza del personale e si era messa comoda ad osservare la neve cadere in lente spirali disordinate. Era una cosa che l’aveva sempre rilassata anche se capitava fin troppo raramente (il clima di Konoha era piuttosto mite e il periodo di freddo intenso durava poche settimane), ed era sempre felice quando riusciva a cogliere l’occasione.

«Non avresti dovuto lavorare?» la punzecchiò Naruto mentre si chinava a raccogliere una manciata di neve ed iniziava a compattarla allegramente.

«Sorvegliare duecento malati d’influenza che dormono non è esattamente qualcosa che richieda la mia totale attenzione, sai».

«Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, giochiamo a palle di neve?»

La kunoichi sollevò un sopracciglio e scrutò l’amico con cipiglio severo cercando di non sorridere al suo tono esuberante così contagioso.

«Sono un’adulta, Naruto, un jōnin di Konoha. Non _gioco_ a palle di neve».

«Oh».

_Splash!_

Una manciata di neve lo colpì dritto in faccia e Naruto rimase comicamente a fissarla con occhi spalancati.

«Io faccio _battaglie_ a palle di neve».

Il sorriso sul volto del giovane divenne così ampio che Sakura si chiese se gli dolessero le guance. E poi la battaglia iniziò e lei smise di pensarci, troppo concentrata a evitare i bolidi che le volavano contro.

* * *

Mezz’ora dopo s’era creata una piccola folla nella strada fuori dall’ospedale. Kiba ed Akamaru si erano buttati nella mischia appena li avevano raggiunti, il ninken che saltava felice facendo da scudo a Kiba e tuffandosi nei mucchi di neve ai bordi della strada. Sai era rimasto in disparte un poco ad osservare, prendendo appunti e facendo domande sciocche sul senso della loro attività finché Sakura gli aveva tappato la bocca con una manciata di neve e l’aveva trascinato nel gioco ridendo dei suoi occhi spalancati. Poi si erano aggiunti Konohamaru, Udon e Moegi e con loro un paio di bambini dell’Accademia. Iruka-sensei e qualche civile li osservavano sorridendo (e scuotendo un po’ il capo).

La strada era piena di risate e ad un certo punto Sakura si accorse che erano comparsi anche Tsunade-sama e Kakashi che li guardavano da un angolo mentre parlavano a bassa voce. La kunoichi non vi badò molto e continuò la sua lotta schivando abilmente un paio di colpi.

Finché una palla di neve lanciata malamente da Naruto non andò ad impattare contro il volto mascherato del Rokudaime.

Il silenzio calò immediatamente sulla strada e tutti si bloccarono nel bel mezzo dell’azione.

«Merda! Ho colpito l’Hokage», imprecò l’Uzumaki.

«Hai colpito l’Hokage!» sussurrò Konohamaru, abbandonando l’enorme palla di neve che stava compattando. «Sei nei guai, Naruto-niisan», aggiunse quando vide Kakashi fare cenno al suo aggressore di avvicinarsi.

Tsunade, accanto a lui, cercava di trattenere le risate… senza troppo successo, peraltro.

«Kakashi-sensei, io… Mi dispiace, è stato un –»

Un’altra manciata di neve colpì l’uomo dritto in faccia.

«– incidente?»

Naruto e gli altri si voltarono a guardare Sakura, i volti spaesati, e lei ricambiò le occhiate sorridendo mentre si scrollava la neve dalle mani.

«Che hai fatto, Sakura-chan?!» ululò Naruto, gli occhi azzurri spalancati.

«Haruno Sakura», chiamò piano Kakashi mentre si puliva la neve dal volto. «Hai appena colpito il tuo Hokage?»

«Sì, Hokage-sama», rispose lei, la faccia seria guastata dalle labbra che si stavano lentamente incurvando in un ghigno.

«In faccia…»

«Sì, Hokage-sama».

«Con una palla di neve…»

«Sì, _Hokage-sama_ », rispose ancora lei, calcando per bene l’onorifico. Kakashi odiava essere chiamato “Hokage-sama”, lo sapeva, ma era troppo divertente vedere il suo occhio destro contrarsi in un tic involontario ogni volta che qualcuno usava quel titolo.

«Potrei farti arrestare per insubordinazione, lo sai?»

«Potresti», convenne la kunoichi con una scrollata di spalle. E una manciata di neve la colpì dritta in faccia.

Sakura sentì a malapena Naruto sussurrare uno sbalordito «Kakashi-sensei?» perché immediatamente la Godaime scoppiò in una grassa risata. E mentre si puliva la neve dagli occhi e cercava di trattenersi, anche l’Hokage la seguì immediatamente e lei si unì a loro sotto le occhiate sbalordite degli altri.

Poi Kakashi si chinò a raccogliere altra neve e nello sbalordimento generale si unì alla battaglia.

Una ventina di minuti più tardi un ANBU comparve all’improvviso accanto a Tsunade che mise fine al combattimento richiamando Kakashi al suo dovere. Questi sorrise ai ragazzi, diede una pacca sulla schiena a Naruto e scompigliò i capelli a Sakura (che rabbrividì alla sensazione di quelle dita gelate a contatto con la sua cute).

«Ci vediamo domani alla festa», disse lui mentre si allontanava con un pigro gesto di saluto. «E dovresti lavorare sulla tua mira, Sakura-chan».

«La mia mira va benissimo!» gli urlò dietro lei, ancora sorridendo.

Poi si voltò verso i suoi amici e riprese la battaglia.

**Author's Note:**

> La scena di Naruto che colpisce per sbaglio Kakashi è liberamente ispirata al film "Le 5 Leggende".


End file.
